The Forgotten Voice of Natsu
by SavageTaco
Summary: After Natsu disappears all that's left is a bunch of his ad as the guild listens and tries to figure out what happened in Natsu's past, While Natsu tries to piece together his long forgotten life. Who is this mysterious women that shows up in his dreams and sings some songs with him. Natsu x OC. Rated T for language and Suggestive songs. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Before I say anything else check out the original version of this story "The Music of Natsu" and another version that I liked called "The voice of a dragneel". I got the main idea from the original but I'm going to take a different route with it. Now that that's out of the way, Hello, this is my first ever story (And of course It's based of someone else's work), and I really hope you like. Please recommend songs that you like,and who or what (Fairy tail based) it would fit.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters., All credit goes to the wonderful Hiro Mashima. Also I do not own any of these songs, all credit goes to the creators who will be listed next to their songs.**

 **P.S I wrote two chapters at the same time so they both only have one song, but the rest will have two.**

Chapter 1: Mystery Women

Songs: "Goodbye may seem forever" (Disney's "The Fox and The Hound")

 _We met, it seems, such a short time ago_

 _You looked at me - needing me so_

 _Yet from your sadness_

 _Our happiness grew_

 _And I found out I needed you too_

 _I remember how we used to play_

 _I recall those rainy days_

 _The fire's glow_

 _That kept us warm_

 _And now I find - we're both alone_

 _Goodbye may seem forever_

 _Farewell is like the end_

 _But in my heart's a memory_

 _And there you'll always be_

 _Goodbye may seem forever_

 _Farewell is like the end_

 _But in my heart's a memory_

 _And there you'll always be_

He jumped out of bed screaming, and crying. It was that nightmare again,the one where

he couldn't do what he vowed to do, and protect the most important person in the world

to him.

Happy came flying in with a worried face asking "NATSU, NATSU, WHATS WRONG, why are you

crying" He finished in a soft voice after realizing there was no danger.

"N-Nothing I-I just h-had that ni-nigh-nightmare again" Natsu said in a hushed voice still

trembling, and crying from his horrible reoccurring nightmare. Though he's had this

dream several times every month he can never remember who it is he can't save, all he can

remember is a blank face dying from some unknown reason, and sometimes he can remember someone sounding like him singing that song.

Happy just nodded in realization as he has gotten use to Natsu having this nightmare a

few times a month.

The day continued on as normal, they went to the guild, went on a job with Lucy, got

kicked out of Lucy's apartment, went fishing, and then went back home to sleep.

THE NEXT NIGHT

"NO! NO! NO!, Please don't leave me, please don't die, if you die then I'll make sure to

join you soon after" Natsu said while crying buckets.

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE! Please, please don't do that, I want you to live on, and live a long

happy life with someone." The mystery women finished in a hushed whisper, as she was

breathing some of her last breaths.

"I CANT! NOT WI-" He was cut off when he was suddenly awoken, after bumping into a door.

"What, were the hell am I" Natsu exclaimed when he looked up and noticed that he was in the

middle of nowhere standing outside of a seemingly abandoned house.

"Well, I'll see if any one is home,and if they can tell me where I am" Natsu said to no

one as he opened the door.

"Hello"

No answer.

"Hellooooo"

No answer.

'I Guess no ones home, Wait whats that' He thought as he noticed a strange note-book like

thing underneath a lamp light.

Natsu slowly walked over to the book and opened it up, as he opened it up a bunch of note's

flew through the air, and sealed up all the doors and windows making it impossible to leave the house.

'Well shit, Hopefully they have some food here' Natsu thought as he walked to the kitchen.

MEANWHILE, AT NATSU'S HOUSE.

"NATSU WHERE ARE YOU" Happy yelled as he flew throughout the house crying because he didn't

know where his father figure. With tear filled eyes happy flew straight into Natsu's closet

and in to a secret room filled with CD's.

'I wonder what these things are. Maybe the guild will know what they are, I'll bring them

along and ask the guild after I ask them if they know where Natsu is' Happy thought after

collecting some of the discs and flying to the guild for some answers.

 **The End**

 **I'll check up on Natsu every few chapters so that I can have two songs in each chapter,(Next chapter only has one song, oops), also so that each chapter isn't extremely long.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you next time.**

 **P.S If you don't check out the original story "Music of Natsu" and "the Voice of a Dragneel", THEN I'LL LOOK FOR YOU, I WILL FIND YOU, AND I WILL KILL YOU. Bye now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Very sorry about the spacing issues in the first chapter and what ever was wrong with this chapter that made me have to re-write it, I don't know why but it shows up perfect when I write it but then when I publish it, it turns out all weird. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter, and next chapter will have two songs, and a song not from a movie.**

 **I do not own fairy tail or any of these songs, that credit goes to their respective owners. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Shit pants 

Songs: Immortals (Fall Out Boy From "Big Hero 6")

It was a normal day a fairy tail, Some Guild members were passed out drunk, others were fighting, and the remaining were complaining about fighting until...

"HAS ANYONE SEEN NATSU THIS MORNING" Happy yelled, silencing the guild and waking up the drunks, because of the usually quite exceeds outburst.

"No" Mirajane said slowly, while everyone else nodded in agreement. 

"Why, was he not home this morning" Lucy asked. 

"No, when I woke up he was gone and there was no note or anything. Its not like him to leave without saying anything" Happy exclaimed with fear in his voice from fear of where his father is.

"The Flamebrain probably just went out to buy food and blew up the market" Grey said seriously, like it has happened before. While everyone just ignored him.

"While I was in his room I found a secret compartment in his closet that was filled with all these disks" Happy exclaimed casually, like he hadn't just breached his fathers privacy.

"These are music disks" Gajeel explained,"I tried to make some with my music but no music company would except them, they kept saying its bad. As if, my music is great" Gajeel exclaimed proudly, while everyone else shook there heads no.

"Lets play one, I want to know if Natsu's any better than gajeel" Lucy said. 

"He's probably worse than Gajeel, I mean it is Natsu were talking about I doubt he can sing for shit, and I bet his musical talent when it comes to instruments is even worse"Gray said imagining how bad his rivals Musical talent was.

"Gray SHUT UP, Im going to pick one" Erza said scaring the shit out of gray, literally, while walking over to the bag of CD's. She Picked out the title that she liked the best, It was called "Immortals" she walked over to the radio and played the song not knowing what to expect.

 _They say we are what we are_

_But we don't have to be._

_I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way._

_I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame._

_I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams._

_Oooooooh_

_I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)_

_Oooooooh,_

_I try to picture me without you but I can't_

'HOLY CRAP' was the first thing that came into everyone's head. They didnt expect Natsu to be so musically talented but he had the best voice they have ever heard. Gray was the most shocked out of everyone as he literally shit his pants again. Erza, Lucy and Mirajane all had sparkles do to the amazing voice of THEIR friend.

 _'Cause we could be immortals, immortals_

 _Just not for long, for long._

 _And live with me forever now,_

 _You pull the blackout curtains down_

 _Just not for long, for long._

 _We could be immooooooo- immortals,_

 _Immooooooo- immortals,_

 _Immooooooo- immortals,_

 _Immooooooo- immortals._

 _Sometimes the only pay-off for having any faith_

 _Is when it's tested again and again everyday._

 _I'm still comparing your past to my future._

 _It might be your wound but they're my sutures._

 _Oooooooh_

 _I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)_

 _Oooooooh,_

 _I try to picture me without you but I can't_

 _'Cause we could be immortals, immortals_

 _Just not for long, for long._

 _And live with me forever now,_

 _You pull the blackout curtains down_

 _Just not for long, for long._

 _We could be immooooooo- immortals,_

 _Immooooooo- immortals,_

 _Immortals,_

 _And live with me forever now,_

 _Pull the blackout curtains down,_

 _We could be immortals, immortals_

 _Just not for long, for long._

 _We could be immooooooo- immortals,_

 _Immooooooo- immortals,_

 _Immooooooo- immortals,_

 _Immooooooo- immortals,_

 _(Immortals)_

"THAT WAS AMAZING" Everyone yelled at the same time. 

"Why didnt Natsu tell us about his gift, he's absolutely amazing" Lucy Exclaimed with hearts in her eyes. 

"I don't know but he'll answer all of my question's" Both Erza and Mira said with a scary voice that would make you pity the poor dragonslayer. 

"Oh, and Gray" Erza said sweatly "CHANGE YOUR DAMN CLOTHES AND WASH YOUR SELF OFF, YOU SMELL LIKE ACTUAL SHIT" Erza screamed. 

"A-Aye" Gray said after shitting himself yet again, before running off to clean up.

 **Next chapter will be up soon, and hopefully it wont have any problems with it.**

 **P.S You better have read the other two stories I told you to check out. Bye.**


End file.
